camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Arteminx
Welcome to my talk page! Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Chloe Matthews page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 23:02, 30 March 2012 Category:Entry Level Posted I posted, sorry I had to go, dinner I posted at the buffet. [[User:Alejandro231|'''- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 23:50, March 31, 2012 (UTC) your sig hey sorry i have to go now, but i finished the sig. it's User:Minxelfinforever/sig. if you want me to change it let me know. if not, then read le instructions on le sig page to set it. :D [[User:RubyRose17|'RubyRose']] (I'll tell you no lies) 02:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) no prob! [[User:RubyRose17|'RubyRose']] (I'll tell you no lies) 02:34, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi thanks for posting and I am Mass.Mass Destroyer. How are things going? 06:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC)Mass P.S my sig doesn't work so you are just gonna have to find another way to sent me an iris message and I am making a new sig Sure Felix and Chloe at the.......[[User:Alejandro231||'- Legend of Zelda, more like Legend of Link']] 00:33, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re. Quest If we didnt start it yet I'd say yes, but since we already started to quest I'm gonna have to say no. Sorry. Nobody's [[User talk:Ontario101|'Home']] 00:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Le Badge As a sign of gratitude, I give you my badge. I'm so so so so sorry! >.< I'm still not used to having an extra button and accidentaly banned you! >.< I'm so sorry! "If you can make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything." 01:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey so sorry chu were banned from chat. It was an accident, please forgive bloom. Chu can come back on chat now. [[User:Orbstar|'Orbs']] (Talk to me!) 01:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Soul Congrats! All readers are leaders but not all leaders are readers. 09:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Badgiee As a sign of gratitude, take mah badge. All readers are leaders but not all leaders are readers. 09:53, April 29, 2012 (UTC) minxie!! for minxie, mah 'lil kitty cat: Here yeh go minxy vote image kept Forum:User:Minxelfinforever/Mathai Garcia "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." ~Ruby 00:46, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Re. Hannah Sure, you can have her You dim the lights in the world I see, how I wish that I could still believe time to save me, if I go who could blame me ~ Dia Frampton 23:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Liza's Dog Yes it has been approved like 3 months ago, and no one's ever told me that it needs a page until now You dim the lights in the world I see, how I wish that I could still believe time to save me, if I go who could blame me ~ Dia Frampton 20:51, May 19, 2012 (UTC) i just took it out of the gallery You dim the lights in the world I see, how I wish that I could still believe time to save me, if I go who could blame me ~ Dia Frampton 20:59, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Aria Amethyst You'll need to fix her history and abilities. First off, the powers have little to nothing to do with Hera. For now, take the powers from Alcaeus Deumos. They will be updated during the power revamp and you will have to update them again by the time they are fixed. Additionally, if the first part of the history is true, that means she can have children like any other deity. Please fix this. Being a child of Hera remains strict and exclusive. Your picture for her is of actress Lucy Hale, who is known for winning American Juniors and her role as Aria Montgomery (Pretty Little Liars) and as such has been put up for voting. No problem! :D Congrats! Just searching for someone to crash with, [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Come crash with me']] 22:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I heard chu got sick :3 So, I present chu my overly pathetic Chicken Soup badge because I want chu to get better soon ^____^ I hope chu recover fast. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 06:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Are you talking about the Camp-Half Blood photo? Well that comes in everyones Profile.. Devanshi13 15:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Devanshi'' Hello, sorry, i suppose bach challenged me for lt. position first.It's the first time i've log on since so i'll apologize for that.[[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni']] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!']]) 07:51, May 24, 2012 (UTC) oh well, then it's Mika's. Sorry for the bother. [[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni']] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!']]) 09:24, May 25, 2012 (UTC) No more words needed XP 00:00, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, just take the position, it's fine :) I'm not doing anything with it anyways RP Hey, Min Min. It's your turn to post on Lora. Goodbyes Begin every journey 05:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATS ON ADMIN! :))) ~ What'sNewOwlz? 06:08, June 3, 2012 (UTC) congrats Since chat is being glitchy, thought I'd post here, just wanted to say congrats at getting admin! Just searching for someone to crash with, [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Come crash with me']] 20:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) The point is to involve some interesting conflict throughout roleplaying, and it's known beforehand they're not going to win. They're against ALL deities, including the titans. The Broken Covenant has been a part of the wiki for over a year now and you think you can suddenly barge in and change everything? Hello new fwiend! I'm Ath, and you have one of mi charries. Can I have it back now or do you wanna share? Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 22:20, June 4, 2012 (UTC) A little something Just realized that you do not have my badge! How can this be? :O So I shall fix the problem.... :P [[User:RubyRose17|Just knock on the spot where I finally pressed stop]] [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'(playing musical chairs with your exit signs)']] 02:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Present Hiya Minx. Thanks for being a friend. Take this gift from me. It's a Panda. Name her and take good care of her! From ~ DaMigster ~At your service! 08:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) okies! Danke for saving her! Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 16:54, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Silver Soul Hey minx, long time no see. Im kinda busy right now, and i know this sounds pathetic, but could you update them for me? If you could that would be great, and I would be eternally grateful! [[User:Orbstar|'Orbs']] (Talk to me!) 23:39, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I know, Minxie. I haven't changed them only because I'm going to revamp her entire page anyway. How? Mass Destroyer How are things going? 09:18, June 13, 2012 (UTC)Mass Charrie! Heya Minxie! Do you want to make twin characters together? Pweeaassee?? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 21:43, June 17, 2012 (UTC) They could be minor characters. Like, twin nymphs? 13:34, June 18, 2012 (UTC) >That was me, sorry! I forgot to log in. ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 13:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yayy!!!!!! Do you want to Discuss in chat pm? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 13:39, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yea that's a really great idea! We could do that, but sometimes they completely switch personalities. Identical twins. You like that idea? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 10:57, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Do you have a picture? I don't yet. I'll get one tonight though. ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 11:00, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll post my pics when I get them. ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 11:05, June 21, 2012 (UTC) IMs and thanks Gah! I just got onto chat! Come back on if you can! I'll check out all the pages, and thamnk you so much. I totally support the fashion idea, btw. I'll read that too! I owe you big time. P.S. Lott's idea was a great one. I'm def gonna use it. Remind me to thank him... ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 00:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) want to rp on MURp OceanKing 11:29, June 23, 2012 (UTC) finished le claim! i finished the claim!! here's the link: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Lauren_and_Lucy_-_Twin_Erotaids i re-named it. let me know if you've got any questions or you want to change anything. i'm going on chat right now. ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 20:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Skirmish Just a reminder- the skirmish will take palce today, June 25th, starting at 12 PM Eastern time. It will continue until Friday. Campers will post first, followed by BC. You can find the test here. Good luck, and have fun! ItsjustJake Talk to Me hAnGiNg OuT hErE! 15:32, June 25, 2012 (UTC) RE I DO like the position. D: Queen.Bee(Your Highness here!) 16:18, June 26, 2012 (UTC) hey there little minxie here are two little twin bunnies for you! name them, cuddle them, and give them carrots! ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 20:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) hex squares i thought i lost them too but i put them in the bubble. they're probably not in the same order though. #397FC4 #06631C #BE84D1 #10917 text: #F5D4715 #BE84D1 oh, and what did you change the name too? is it Lucky? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 02:41, June 27, 2012 (UTC) hero Don't do something permanently stupid [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Just because you're temporarily upset.']] 17:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Quest Please post on the quest at http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/The_Quest_to_Restore_Harmony .It is going inactive waiting for all of us. Thankies. :) Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 15:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Inactive Nope, I'm here to stay [[User: VintageCamera45|''"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested"]]- Sheldon Cooper 03:30, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I know right? Next time I'll just stay in chat until you say bye :) Don't do something permanently stupid [[User_talk:RubyRose17|'Just because you're temporarily upset.]] 03:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Inactive Hey, and not really. As you can already see, I'm fairly active now, and will continue to be so. I think I should resume my duties soon. I miss doing claims. xD Queen.Bee(Your Highness here!) 04:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Still Inactive Sadly yes, I'll still be inactive. But I'll try to post occasionally, like maybe later. Thanks! [[User:WordSmith1014|'''WordSmith1014]] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 11:39, June 30, 2012 (UTC) inactive status? i was inactive because my computer wasnt working last month, but i havent been inactive since then. ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 15:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Inactive Status No, I don't need inactive status anymore. I will be less active this summer, but I can take my vacation notice down. When the night is darkest 15:37, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Inactive I don't know yet..I'm close to going inactive again cos of family stuff. I think I'm still gonna need it for a while longer I am a Rawrling 17:07, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Actually, yea. I longer have the time to comeon the wikis currently. Thanks! Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Famous Demigod Contest Congratz! You won the Famous Demi Contest :D That means you have a shiny new character spot to waste! Congratz again, 03:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Prepare to lose... I challenged you. xP Mikachu '[[User:Mikalmt|'here.,]] [[User talk:Mikalmt|'Gimme your lovin'?']] 07:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) 'M 'fraid so. Sorry :| Yolo, You Obviously Lack Originality. ~ Elfie 14:47, July 1, 2012 (UTC) More like semi-inactive, but I'll be on a lot after this saturday, winter break :D The only point in which I'm really inactive is test weeks like this one. 15:27, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Haha one of these days maybe you'll actually see me leave chat :D Bye! "What mythical grass did you braid into my hair that evening under the cantaloupe sky?" 20:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Powers I don't mind, of course since it doesn't affect the wiki. Go ahead and good luck! :D Badge! Thanks for being a good friend! Riddle me this? 00:03, July 4, 2012 (UTC) No. But I may be on-and-off actively, so I'm not really sure. I guess not. Thepersonyouleastexpect 17:52, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I'm on summer break, but I still can't guarantee that i'll be able to get on. My sister has a Facebook addiction. Sider out live long And prosper 01:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) inactive template yes i still need the inactive template but im just using my mates computer to check my page. can you do me a favour by changing my characters powers please according to the gods they have thanks ROSSYRA1 13:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) p.s dont worry if you cant do the favour from ROSSYRA1 13:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Uh, minx.. Mine and shady's new charries Zoey and Annie were just claimed. I haven't had any time to make her page. If erotaids are spawned fully grown how did we get them claimed? ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 22:15, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Voting Forum:Holland Roden voting has ended, image is kept. :) hey Was just curious why you took down all the relationship info, relationship template and character images off topaz's page? I mean I know she's yours now, but if you aren't going to use that model for her anymore, as I found her, I just wanted to know cuz I'd use her for a character. Minx, I was wondering if the Nymph Sanctuary could be named something other than Nymph Sanctuary, in order to prevent confusion between The Sanctuary and the Nymph Sanctuary. Also, if you'll be making it, there should be special chambers for the nymph leaders (when there are leaders). No, I came back early.When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead.True Story. 11:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) hey minxeh! For le animal nymph project, could I reserve the crane please? If not, I'll take the Gecko! Thanks, [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 17:34, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hannah Hi, I'm new here, but I left a message on Hannah's page. Thanks! That is Mahogany! 22:39, July 17, 2012 (UTC) yupp, why? That is Mahogany! 22:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I'd love to but I wouldn't be able to until tomorrow That is Mahogany! 22:45, July 17, 2012 (UTC) no, i'd be honored to do it, but i don't have enough time today, i could do it tomorrow and i replied on Hannah That is Mahogany! 22:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey i gtg ill be on later tho and i posted on Marina's page OceanKing 15:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Character Adoption Hi! I was wondering if I could adopt Rose? Thanks, horses rock on 09:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Heya Minx, For this may I have the goose. KK history Okay. Thanks for the heads up. Oh yeah before I forget. Here. Adoption If you would like to get rid of Lola and Rose I would be more then willing to take one or both of them off your hands. Don't go away mad, just go away.Barbett 13:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I gt there word bubble codes? Don't go away mad, just go away. Barbett 13:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Something for chu I can say your the fastest friend I've ever made and best friend on the wiki. This is something for chu (You're the first and only person to have it!) No, [[User talk:Dj31800|I don't care]] 20:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay cool. I'll put that in when I make the page, I won't be able to make my nymph right away because right now Im on vacation in Arkansas. So I'll fix that and make my nymph when I get back, but thank you for alerting me of the change. Bctcz 01:32, July 21, 2012 ( One question do we make the claim or do we make the character immedatley. Dis ish for YOOOOU! For being awesome, you get 2 things! This badge: and this kitty! Name her, and play with her! You'll love her! Thanks for the reminderWhy won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ~EXO 10:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Nope, not working Not working at all. 16:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Sure! :) *hugs back* We just need to breathe regularly until it's back! 16:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) All of them? Or for which character? chat mooey? why did i think kinda wrong there? XD, jk, but yeah, it's down. The light of Alta shines upon these lands no more. They have passed into the sea, to the Elder lands of old. - Moodle. 17:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Pasture Nymph I was just wondering if the Pasture Nymphs, or, as of now, Pasture Nymph, is going to be in the Nymph Sanctuary. So, are they/she? --Little Unusual Me 21:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Haha, night Minxy! :D Lillith's letter Can I still request a spot in Lilith's letter if I haven't read through everything yet? This sign-up period hit during the worst possible time for me because this is my busiest time of year at work and I can only drop by for a few minutes each day right now. Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 15:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Please disregard my last message. I was able to find time today to get caught up on my reading and put in my official request. :) Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 20:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) LL Looks good, once we get the main page done we can start making the individual pages RE: Challenge It's alright. *sigh* Just so ya know, that was the first counsellor spot I ever had. I had none as User:LoveCatsOwls and none as me either. Wanna make a roleplay forum, for the fight? *sigh* I guess I'm gonna find someone to challenge myself, I really wanna counsellor/lt spot. Help much appriciated. ~ Owlz You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 10:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Eros or Demeter, I guess. Maybe you could challenge Tristan for counsellor then if you win, I become lt.? ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never Minx, I've changed my mind, I want you to have it. Don't worry. I felt like crap when you left chat, so gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 10:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Minx, I've changed my mind. I don't was lt anymore, it's yours. I felt so crap at myself when I left chat, and I just don't want it. It's yours. Sorry for acting like such a bitchy kid, fighting over a toy. You'll do Demeter's Cabin proud. Don't be sorry, don't say I deserve it because I don't, because of the way I acted. I understand if you don't forgive me. So, so, so sorry Minxie. I wish I could go back in time and undo the whole thing 'cause I seriously ashamed of how I acted. I love you Minx, you're an amzing person and if anyone deserve lt, it's you. I just found out Lott has 6 head counsellors, so I can't be bitchy to you for having one.Once again, I'm so sorry words can't put it into perspective. I know you were trying to be kind and rationalising, but I was a fucking bitch to you. I was trying to make you feel sorry for me so you'd give it back, and now I have it I don't want it. I made all the necessary changes to the pages. I'm a bitch. Sorry, Minxie. ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 11:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat please Minxie? ~ You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction. 15:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) pages I fixed Thanatos and Fiona's page <3<3<3 mesage from bachie You can now sign up more than 1 to 2 charies on LL, as long as you can handle rp'ing them Barbett (talk) 04:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks for the other heads up. And here is my second badge for chu. Yes I am confirming I will rp both characters, if you need me to sign up for more please tell me, or you need anything else please tell me.There's no such thing as a stupid question, Only stupid people! 12:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) LL Confirmation That is the correct info for me. I will be ready to start on Aug 1st. Falling from heaven is not as painful as surviving the impact 22:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) confirmation that is partially correct, however I also have Iko Devian on the Cairo mission. Kingbirdy 23:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) LL Okay, thanks for letting me know :) Uhm yeah I think I should keep my inactive status, my dad banned the wiki once more. I'm only here because of this wonderful mysterious thing called a proxy. Uhm and I'm writing in the header section because I can't type in the contents box. Hope ... Hey Minxie... the length of your signature has been causing some trouble on the coding of votes, as it takes two lines. That causes the # to start all over again. Please shorten it. Thanks! Congrats Minxieee, congrats on the New Cabin Contest! I knew you'd won. Can't wait to see the Cabin, and don't I have dibs on Lt.? >_< Oooh, and here's something for you. [[User:Queen.Bee|'Queen.Bee']] ♛ 07:51, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Re: Can I delete Charlton? Cause I don't want him anymore. "I am Merida from Clain Dumbrock and I'll be shootin' for my on hand!" You mean move them over here? the ones that are already made? Okay, sure! Just moved them. There are still 3 pages to be completed. awwwww I hope you feel better Re:Fall Dance Oh. I didn't know. I did ask Bach if I could work on it and she said yes but I really didn't know that WT is already working on it. So sorry. "You never know who you'll run into next." ~~''Kingdom Hearts'' I have edited my claiming thing, mind checking it out? Christ0ph3r44 (talk) 23:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I edited Shierra; I will change anything if needed. I thought I did, Sorry ArtemisMoonHunt (talk) 06:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC)ArtemisMoonHunt I updated, ''Again ArtemisMoonHunt (talk) 06:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC)''ArtemisMoonHunt Why D: You edited it just as I was putting on another paragraph yesterday D: Christ0ph3r44 09:26, August 11, 2012 (UTC)